Club Shop
The Club Shop screen allows managers to buy various in-game and vanity items for their team. =Gifting= Gifting allows managers to send gifts to their friends in the form of health packs or skill points and, in return, also receive gifts. These gifts can be sent any number of times per day, to any number of friends, but each manager can only redeem one of each type of gift per day. This means that a player can get one of each treatment and one skill point with gifting each day. Gifts that can be sent infinitely include: * Treatments * Morale Boosters * Rests * Skill Points In addition to this, it is also possible to send jerseys and emblems to other managers. However, there are certain limitations. You cannot gift the jerseys and emblem you received during registration, while those you received as a gift yourself cannot be gifted further. Official jerseys and emblems can only be gifted if the person sending the gift has purchased tokens in the past for the total amount of the Official Item's worth. =Purchasable Items= The Club Shop allows you to purchase items by spending tokens on them. While some items, like the Health Packs and Cash, can be earned in-game, other items are exclusive to tokens (although you can earn tokens themselves through regular play). Emblems This tab displays all emblems that can be purchased in the Club Shop, including Official Items. In addition to this, you are able to create your own emblem in this menu using pre-existing elements. You can also see how long a emblem will be available in the Club Shop, if it's a limited-time offer. Jerseys Jerseys in the Club Shop function similarly to emblems, with the exception that you can use two different jerseys for Home and Away matches. The only limitation is that they cannot share the same base color. If they do, the game will warn you that you cannot have both jerseys equipped at the same time. Official Items Official Items are jerseys and emblems officially licensed by real-world clubs. These come in either variants of one emblem or two jerseys, or one emblem and three jerseys. All the items of a single club can be purchased separately, although there are limited time offers where one club's items can be bought in a single bundle. There are currently 26 official clubs in Top Eleven: * Arsenal FC * Atlético de Madrid * Buriram United FC * SL Benfica * Boca Juniors * Chonburi FC * Liverpool FC * AC Milan * FC Porto * Real Madrid C.F. * AS Roma * Trabzonspor * Zenit St. Petersburg * Lech Poznan * PFC Levski * Red Bull Salzburg * Shakhtar Donetsk * Olympiacos FC * IFK Göteborg * PAOK FC * Sriwijaya FC * Club Brugge * Maccabi Tel-Aviv * Pohang Steelers * Sporting Clube de Portugal Health Packs You can purchase bundles of 5, 10, 25 and 50 Health Packs in the game in the Club Shop. Each individual type of Health Pack costs the same, but prices vary depending on the size of the respective bundle. Money You can purchase cash in the form of Bank Investments. There are several types of Bank Investments, but their value scales with your Manager Level. So the higher your level, the more cash you will receive for the same token price.